Diabolik Lovers Blood
Translation Track 1: Sucked love in the seas NOTE: Only Ayato is in this track A: Oh? Aren’t you no-breast? What do you mean ‘what were you doing?’? Are you stupid? If you come to the beaches, there’s only one thing you do. I was swimming Hehe. What’s up with that face? You were worried about me? Why is that? Because I was late going back? Yeah yeah. You sure love me, don’t you? Heh, you super masohist. Here. Let’s go. Huh? We’re going back (01:00) A: Hm? Is it too hot for you? You’re sweating alot. Like your face and your neck. You look sexy. Huh? You were running around when you were looking for me? I see. Why were you desperately searching for me? Ahaha, did you, by any chance, feel ‘excited’ while you were looking at the beaches of night? Feeling that you want your blood to be sucked by me. Ahaha, bull eye, right? Hey…it sounds delicious with your sweat as well. Haha, I can’t help it. Come on, this way. (01:55) A: haha. How is it? Don’t you feel abit cooled down, now that you’re in the sea? You can also wash off your sweat, so isn’t it kinda ‘to kill two birds with a stone’? Now, let’s go deeper. The depth only up to your hips isn’t fun enough. Hehe. If we come this far, we don’t need to worry about others interrupting us, so it’s suitable for us. It’s your fault for seducing me with the scent of blood and sweat. I’ll devour you, here. (02:45) A: Are you scared to be bitten in the seas? Yep, that’s right. Blood doesn’t stop in water. Ahaha. But isn’t that the good thing? To be just near the borderline. Ahaha, so funny. No-breast, you can’t swim like the hammers sink in water? Don’t resist. Just put your tongue out. Hm…nch….nmm…ch. You know…I think that the feel of unable to control the balance because you’re floating in the sea, and the rising excitement while you’re being sucked is similar. (03:57) A: haha. Looking at me with those teary eyes… You really excel at seducing me. Tch, don’t move around! Heh, oi no-breast. Are you moving around, resisting, because you know that I enjoy it more? Are you sure? I’ll literary let go of this hand. Ah, I got a good idea. Have you heard that it feels better for humans to be strangled when they ‘go’. Hehe, let’s try it out. See, like this. You strangle it, and suck the blood beneath it. Nm…ch. Hahaha, it feels so good that you’re struggling to get out of this situation? (05:00) A: But, it’s a nuisance to be splashed with water. Ah, then I should do this; stop your breath! All I have to do is to push no-breast’s face in to the water. What is it? Was it suffering? Yeah, maybe just being suffocated is suffering…but if pleasure gets involved, it’ll probably feel great. (05:42) A: Come on. Turn around. I’ll bite your back. See? It feels good, right? Now put your face into the water. Hehe. How is it to be bitten when you’re struggling to breathe? Do you want me to do it more? Hm? No more cause you’ll drown? Fine then. I won’t dump your face in. Hm? You prefer on the front rather than the back? What’s up? You seem to be nagging more today. I feel good, so I’ll suck from your tongue again. Although it’s actually hard, no-breast seems like she prefers it. (06:57) A: Open your mouth. If you don’t have the strength to, I’ll support your body…like this. Hmn… Haa, but if I compare it, your blood becomes sweeter when you’re in pleasure rather than in pain. I don’t have a tingle of a feel to make you feel good, but if I want to drink sweet blood, then I might have to go nice on you, although it’s a bother. Come on, let me bite you again on the neck. My throat is so thirsty that I can’t help it. (07:47) A: Nm, nnh…chu. Ah, so delicious. Your blood sure is good. Normally I would take you into my room and devour you there, but others are here today… So let’s ‘go’ here. So that the others won’t find us. The fact that we were doing this is a secret between you and me. Got it? Track 2: Sucked love at the seashores NOTE: Only Kanato is in this track K: Hm? What is the matter, sitting next to me? What do you mean by I want to watch the sea with you? Why should I share this view with you? You wander around me, even though I don’t ask for it. You really are like an insect; so annoying. I feel like squishing you, even now. I don’t feel great now. I’ll go back. (01:00) K: What was that for!? Why did you pull my leg!? Are you trying to make me mad!? I tripped over!! You didn’t pull me…? You’re lying again, just like that. You always lie to me, DON’T YOU!? Why…do you… I can’t forgive you…I WON’T FORGIVE YOU!! My legs got caught in the sand? Is that what you’re trying to say? Can’t you lie with a much better excuse!? So irritating… This is so irritating. (02:17) K: Hehe, I see now. You want a reason for you being born. Therefore, you strongly wish to be my doll. Isn't that right? You can be my doll so that I can devour every blood cell in your body. And after that…you can be a trash that lost the reason to live… Don't you reckon that’s a unmeaningful thing to you? Ahaha, so you're going to shut up yet again… Are you that happy? To become my doll and have your blood sucked. Then…let me suck your blood according to your wishes. Come on… (03:20) K: Hm? You're…sweating. Your neck is moisturized, and your hair is sticking to your skin. Please expose your shoulders quickly. Nmm…nch…haa…nhaa… Seriously, there’s sand on your skin because you sweated. It’s in the way… (04:17) K: Hm? Haha, why are you shivering just because I touched your skin? You're really perverted, aren't you? Normally, just by touching you like this won’t feel good. Or…does that body get more sensitive after you get bitten? Your skin is still rough with the sand on it, but let’s leave that for now. I'll bite your chest…here (05:10) K: Haan…Ngh… Your heart is beating fast. Hmnn… Your chest is delicious too. Just when you are being bitten by me, you’re honest and cute. I'll pat your head. Here. (06:00) K: If you want me to suck your blood, you should try hard for it. You always need to save a special spot for me. Obviously, you have no need to for the others. I won't forgive that kind of thing. I’m correct, aren’t I? You can’t let others bite you when you’re mine, and mine only. Isn't that right? Right? But don't get overjoyed. Sure, I favor your blood, and I do want to make you mine. But if you aren’t mine, I have no interest in you. (07:00) K: Haa… Now that I think about it…is it because we're on the seashores? Your skin feels sticky. I'm sweaty as well. Let me take off my tops… What’s the matter? You’re looking down. I don’t think there’s a need to feel embarrassed about anything. Aren't these experiences good for once in a while? Ah…I’m starting to get drunk from your blood… I’ll suck more out of you. (08:05) K: Isn't that what you want me to do? Hehe, I’ll suck from your lips. I feel like doing something romantic all the sudden… Close your eyes. Good girl… I'll give you a treat. Nhm…hmmm…nm, haa…Hm? (09:00) K: You thought that I was going to bite your tongue? Aha, I do kiss at times, you know? Now then…I’ll bite your tongue, as you wished. Put your tongue out. Be quick. Or else…I'll bite it off. Nm…nh…nm… Your tongue is soft…but a bit hard… But the feel of digging your fangs into it is so addictive… (10:00) K: Why did you put away your tongue? We haven't finished yet. Not yet. Hehe, did you lose the sense of your tongue? Who cares about that. For example, even if you lost your sense of taste, you wouldn't mind it, right? After All, you're my doll, and you don’t have any values other than that. (11:00) K: As long as that tongue of yours is tangling with mine, it’s fine. Am I wrong? I’m not, right? Ahaha… Track 3: Sucked love at in the shower room of the beach house NOTE: Only Laito is in this track L: Is it bitch-chan that’s in here~? I found you~! Hm, I can easily tell by your scent. All because you're bitch-chan, and nothing else. Aha. Huh? You want me to close the door already? Why? Ah, of course. This is the shower room after all. Someone will peek on you if you left the door open. Then, I should close it now~… (00:58) L: You haven’t finished showering yet, have you? Obviously because you still have your bikini on. Come on, bitch-chan. Just by enclosing the space between our body and caressing your back makes me feel excited… Oh…bitch-chan’s heart beat is gradually getting faster. Are you excited by me? Thinking when exactly I’m going to suck your blood? You're waiting for me to, aren't you? Bitch-chan with wet hair excites me enough, you know. Here, I'll remove your hair. (01:58) L: The white neck of yours is wet from the shower… Oh? But it’s salty… Is it the salt of the sea? Or maybe they're sweat drops that came out of bitch-chan’s body. Ahaha, now, where do you want me to bite you? Do you want me to bite the neck first? Bitch-chan likes to be bitten on the neck, right? Not only that…if I lick your neck, your legs start to shiver. Ah…the smell of your sweat is coming from your neck. Don’t you think that sounds erotic? (03:05) L: Ah…put your neck out…that’s right… So delicious, bitch-chan… Bitch-chan’s blood really makes me go crazy… Maybe this is what they call mirotic… If you get caught in it once, you can never escape from it… Your blood is like a trap… Ah, more…let me drink more. (04:00) L: Ah…Bitch-chan… Haa…now…perhaps this time, I should go to your chest… Haha, it’s a cute swimwear. It really suits you… Next time, I want to see you in an very exposive swimwear… How about black? Bitch-chan’s white skin would probably look even more whiter… Your swimwear is cute…but I reckon that the big ribbon is in the way of me biting you… (05:04) L: So…I can take it off right? Ahahaha… Ah, bitch-chan. You don't need to hide it that desperately with your hands… After all, this is a private place, right? No one’s going to come in. So you have no need to be embarrassed. Or…is it embarrassing enough to be seen by me? But…I won’t let you. Well, if it’s like this, I can’t suck your blood, right? Come on…remove your hands… (05:59) L: Hmm…so selfish…fine, you can keep your hands there. But I’ll still suck your blood like this. Bitch-chan? What’s the matter? Does it feel that good? You seem like it’s difficult to even stand with your limbs shaking… Look…from your chest to your stomach, the blood is flowing… (07:00) L: Your legs are shaking. Is it so pleasurable that you can’t help it any more? Then…I’ll suck blood from this shaking leg of yours now… Ahaha, it’s a great view. Now, can you widen your legs so that I can suck you more easily? That’s right… Ahahaha…you're shaking more now! You can’t wait for the pleasure now? Then…I’ll suck a lot for you, that you’ll feel the pain as well… (08:00) L: Your legs are starting to bend. You want to feel more pain? Haa, bitch-chan’s thighs are so tasty! Ahahahahaha, as I thought, you couldn’t support yourself! You really are erotic… You sat down because you couldn’t feel the direct pleasure if you were standing up, right? (09:05) L: Then now, I’ll suck your blood countless times with the position you feel the most pleasure… Come on, remove your arms…and show me more…and more of bitch-chan…and then…I’ll suck your blood and give you pleasure… Track 4: Sucked love on the veranda where you can see the seas NOTE: Only Shu is in this track S: ah… As I thought, you can see the sea and the moon in a single view from this veranda… I see… Reiji doesn't have that much bad senses for these kinds of things… Oi you, wait for a moment. Come here. Sit next to me. Hm? You want to go back to your room? Who cares? Can you stop complaining back? (00:55) S: Hm? Hey, did you do something like running to make you sweat? Your hair is sticking to your neck because of the sweat. Ah, it’s good. The smell of the sea and your blood mixes with each other… Hey…can’t you, for once in a while seduce me in? Because I smell something other than sweat that smells sweet. You want me to suck you right? If being seductive is impossible for you… It’s a bother…but do you want me to kiss you to get you going? (02:01) S: Nh… Ahahaha…so easy to understand… Your face looks like it’s melting. So if I do this to you, you want me after all. You’re honest. Climbing up onto me, and kissing me like that… As I’ve thought, you came here to do these things with me. It’s worthless denying it. Don’t resist so worthlessly. It’s a bother. (2:56) S: You want the sweet pain when the fangs stab you…and the pleasure of being sucked…isn’t that right? Put your hand out. If it’s the neck, I can’t see your expression. Here, look closely at me sucking your blood. As always, your blood tastes the best. Haha, where do you want me to suck from next? Bring up to my mouth the part you want to be sucked from. Come on, where is it? You can’t say it? (04:01) S: Well, not that I really care. I know where you want me to just by the looks on your face. Your chest…right? Come on, loosen your clothes. Hm… You being honest isn’t so bad… You’ve become such a lusty woman…loosening your own clothes, and pushing your chest forward… Your skin right now is so moistured, and gets along well with the hands… Come closer to me. (05:13) S: Your blood gradually streams down into my mouth… I’m getting sweaty for some reason… Even though we’re near the sea, I guess it is hot… Or perhaps your blood is so hot that I’m heating up… Where do you want me to bite next? Haa, I feel too bothered to ask now. I’ll do it from your chest again. (06:00) S: Your hairs stuck to your skin. It’s a nuisance. Next time, tie it all up. So that I can bite you easy. Here, bring your ears closer. I’ll bite it. It’s red and hot… The blood from your ears are streaming down to your neck… Aha…I’ll make you more blood-soaked. I reckon being soaked in blood against the moonlight is quite erotic… (07:00) S: I really feel like we’re in summer right now, getting wet from each other’s sweat and your blood. This season is hot and bothersome, but I think I’m getting excited feeling I’m doing something rather wild than usual. It’s not so bad. Now, where do you want me to bite next? How about you say it? Neck? That’s standard… Fine with me. Come on, closer to me. But before that, take off my clothes. (08:00) S: They’re hot and annoying. You don’t need to be embarrassed, so be quick. Here, feel my body. I’m sweating, right? My body temperature went up after I drank your blood. Ahaha, your face is red. That’s funny. Focus more. Only think about me drinking your blood. Make me feel more entertained… It seems like it’s going to be a long night… Track 5: Sucked love at the seaside pension NOTE: Only Reiji is in this track R: ah, you finally arrived. Come in. Honestly, you sure have some courage to make me wait. What were you doing? Answer me without wrapping it around with lies. I was thinking of having a teatime whilst looking at the beautiful sea, so I invited you…but look at this. The tea leaves are open now. How are you going to pay up for it? As for me, I won’t be settled unless you give me your blood, or something worth it. (00:58) R: well anyway. Rather than just standing there, have a seat. What’s with that face? I wouldn’t like to think this, but do you think that I treasure your blood just because I was going to serve you tea? Ha, if that’s so, you’re thinking too positively. Yes, I do reckon your blood is sweet and delicious. But, it’s almost nothing compared to tea. When it comes to your blood, it’s very honest, and boring. And that can be easily figured out even to my stupid siblings. Now, sit down. It has cool down too much, but have a serve of tea. That is the minimum manner you can go down to. (02:00) R: Tonight is fullmoon. I thought that tonight would turn out good if I had a cup of tea here. However…it was my mistake to call you here. I never thought that you’ll make my tea and I wait for so long. Here’s your share. Perhaps cool down tea suits you well. You seem to have not noticed how foolish you are. Perhaps I thought you different. When I’m observing you, it seems as if you think you’re liked by me. (03:00) R: The truth is that I like seeing you being desperate. No way would I turn my feelings towards you. It only goes towards the thick blood in your body. Even tonight. What are those fluffy clothings? It’s shaped so that your shoulders are seen, and also so that I can’t bite you at ease. Most likely, you took that clothes into your hands and imagines my fangs digging into your skin and sucking blood out of it. Your body trembled in excitement when you were invited to my room. Is that correct? You wanted me so much that you couldn’t help it. (04:05) R: Ahahahahaha…. Ah, how amusing this is. And as if to go with this…the moon is beautiful tonight. I love fullmoons. What’s the matter, moving your legs like that? Perhaps your body feels tingly when you think about me biting you. You probably haven’t noticed, but when I do this to you, without exceptions, you’re like this. It feels tingly, right? Your body…your heart…and your feelings need me. (05:02) R: Now then, beg. Kneel down below me, and say ‘please suck my blood’. Come on, beg. With your words, make me into the mood. You’re saying that you’re too embarrassed to? Ha, I thought I told you that there aren’t such thing as pride that would be in you. Then…how about this? Hahaha….all I did was to lick your neck. Did you think that I’ll bite you? Really, you’re thoughtless. (05:58) R: So much that I feel like putting you into a frame and display it in my room. Yes. I may be able to dream about good things. Oh? What’s the matter? You can’t hold onto your desires now? It’s fine. I’ll listen to your plea. Now, sit up, and say to me. ‘Suck my blood’… Huh, such a boring invitation. That won’t get me into the mood. You must move my thoughts more…right? (07:00) R: Hahaha…glaring at me like that is worthless. You’re trying to resist…but your body is tingling, and isn’t listening to you. It can’t be helped. This time, repeat what I’ll say. I’ll give you a reward if you’re successful. ‘My body is for Reiji-sama. Please suck all the blood in me’. As you wish, I’ll suck all your blood. Now…tilt your head. I shall defile that clothes you picked for me into red. Haa…nh…nh…haa… (08:11) R: It tastes like it’s full of desire. You sure are easy to understand. Why are you grabbing onto my arm? I feel like rejecting it away, as I hate to be touched…but I’ll forgive you upon that fullmoon. Now…crave for me more. You can do it, right? Afterall, you’re mine… Track 6: Sucked love at the shadows of the seashore rocks NOTE: Only Subaru is in this track S: Ah? What are you doing? Fireworks? By yourself? Huh, that sounds boring. Aren’t you feeling lonely doing fireworks by yourself? Don’t you normally do those kinds of things with someone else? Ah? Why are you trying to pass those to me? Are you saying to do it together? Tch, so annoying. I want to rest here viewing the fullmoon by myself. Finish it fast and go away. (01:00) S: What? ‘let me do it because there’s only a few left? Tch, such a nuisance… Fine, pass one over. It’ll finish faster if I do it, right? Yeah yeah, I just need to light up here. Seriously, what is this? Come on, light it up. So stupid. It would’ve been better to watch those big fireworks in the sky. Oi, what the hell? Another one? Why would I do that, so annoying… Huh…as I’ve thought, it’s so boring. Doesn’t it build up stresses even if you look at these things? Ah~, I’m quitting this all. Why would I continue something so foolish! Hurry up and trash them. (02:00) S: Besides…it’d be better playing with me, obviously. You’re not wearing much, are you? Showing your legs like that… I don’t know if it’s because you’re sweating, but spreading the scent of blood like that… Come on…let me suck your blood. Ngh…! What is it, don’t resist! What, someone’s gonna come? Ha, as if someone’s gonna come to a place like this. If you don’t wanna be seen, try to keep your voice down. It’s disappointing to not able to listen to your voice though. Ngh…how long do you plan to resist? Be obedient!! (03:04) S: ? It’s dark and scary? Tch, who cares!? Don’t women like to be in the dark? Isn’t it just right? The moonlight is enough. I’ll dye your white, transparent skin into crismon… Hmph. What are you afraid of? Is it frightening to be in the dark alone with me? Hehehe… If you want me to be scary…I can go with that you know? (03:55) S: For example…doing this…! And ripping your clothes…I can make you naked as well. Haha, you’re terrified now? Well, now that I’ve ripped your clothes, I’ll bite your chest… Nghm…nh….nm…ah… Shit, I feel like forcing your mouth open… Oi, look this way. Nm…ch… Oi, open your mouth. (05:02) S: Let me hear your voice. Tch, if you’re that hesitant to open it…how about if I do this? Like this…licking every part of your body… If I remember well, you love to be licked from your neck, up to your ears, right? Hehe, you finally opened your mouth. Ha, I hear nice voices leaking from you now. It’s good…those kinds of voices really excite me… (06:08) S: Ah? My sweat is dropping onto your body? Hehe, isn’t that good? Take it thankfully… You’re sweating heaps too…and giving away scent that makes me crazy… Ngh…ah… Lift one of your legs up. I like the inner thighs. Haha, that’s it… It’s good to be honest. (06:58) S: Since you’re nit resisting anymore, does that mean that you feel dizzy from my fangs? Human women seem to have sexual excitements risen by fullmoon. I don’t know if that’s true or not…but looking at you, it might be correct. Hm? You feel hot? That’s ‘cause your body got heated up. It’s not summer’s fault. By being stabbed by a fang, the blood is circulating through your body faster. Hm? What is it? You have tears streaming down. Does it feel that good? (07:54) S: You seem to enjoy the sweet pleasure given to you by me. You’re addicted to the pleasure so much that you can’t live without me. Is that right? Hehe, then I’ll bite you again, as you wish. Deeply, gorging your skin. I’ll stab through that neck of yours with my fangs. Haa… (08:55) S: Give me more and more of your sweet blood to me… ‘Cause…the night has just started…misty-moon-night on Tumblr - 【TRANSLATION】 DIABOLIK LOVERS BLOOD & LOVE SWEAT References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations